Él me cambio la vida
by McCurdian13
Summary: Sam al parecer tiene un secreto que es que le gusta Freddie y Carly la va a ayudar a consegir eso
1. No lo puedo creer

**Bien bien aqui esta el primer capitulo de Él me cambio la vida disfrutenlo**

**PD: iCarly no me pertence le pertenece a Dan Schneider**

* * *

Él me cambio la vida

1. No lo puedo creer

Carly y Sam estaban en el sillón viendo su programa favorito "La vaquita" y luego Carly le pregunto a Sam

Carly: Sam, ¿te sientes bien?

Sam: Si, no

Carly: ¿porque tan triste?

Sam: Es que me gusta un chico y que pasa si le digo que lo amo pero el no siente lo mismo por mí

Carly: ¿Y se puede saber quien es ese tal chico?

Sam: Pff, no te lo voy a decir

Carly: vamos Sam soy tu mejor amiga a la que le puedes contar todo

Sam: Ok, ese chico es…

En eso entra Freddie al apartamento

Freddie: Hola buena gente o debo decir buena gente y Sam

Sam: Si si hola Fredbobo

Freddie: Y ¿que hacían?

Carly: Viendo "La vaquita"

Freddie: Ahh

En eso la mamá de Freddie sale de su apartamento y le dice a Freddie

Sra. Benson: Freddie quiero que me ayudes a empacar

Freddie: Para?

Sra. Benson: Me voy a pasar el fin de semana con tu tía

Freddie: Ok

En tanto Freddie y la se fuero y Carly le volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta

Carly: Bien, Sam dime ya quien te gusta!

Sam: Ok, me gusta Freddie, Ya lo dije-dijo enojada

Carly: Alto te gusta Freddie-paro unos segundos y dijo el apellido de Freddie-Benson

Sam: No, Freddie Berjubenesmutches-dijo sarcástica

Carly: Sam estas enamorada de Freddie y no le puedes decir

Sam: No, porque tengo –se detuvo unos segundo y dijo- miedo

Carly: De que?

Sam: De que a él no le guste?Porque como siembre lo he molestado –paro unos tres segundos y le dijo a Carly -promete guardar el secreto

Carly: Te lo prometo

Sam: Gracias, Pero me puedo quedar a dormir verdad

Carly: Tu siempre duermes aquí

Sam: Verdad

Luego las dos rieron

* * *

**Note que es algo corto no? bueno igual hay más capítulos asi que tranqui chic s que los subiré tengo esta nove desde el año pasado y a mis amigas (Gianella, Alina, Samirah, Claudia, Naomi, Lucia y Katty) les gusta y espero que les haya gustado **

**No olviden dejar un review es gratis y sin cuenta :))**

**Chaufa**


	2. Siempre en mis sueños

**Vas Happernin! ok iba a actualizar ayer (16-03-13) pero no pude ya que estaba haciendo tarea y tambien porque estoy enferma (tociendo) bueno olvidando mis problemas al proximo capitulo**

**PD: iCarly no me pertenece le pertenece a Dan Schneider**

**PD2: Abajo respondo reviews**

* * *

Cuando ya eran como las 12:00pm Carly y Sam se fueron a dormir pero Sam no podía dormir porque no dejaba de pensar en esa cierta personita que era Freddie

**************************************Sueño de Sam*******************************************

POV. Sam

Estaba en un castillo y no sabia como salir hasta que encontré dos caminos y no sabia a cual seguir pero luego vi una sombra y era ¡SORPRESA! Freddie Benson y me dijo

Freddie: Hola Sam

Era el con un traje elegante

Sam: Hola Freddie-dije nerviosa-que haces aquí y que con el traje?!

Freddie: Bueno yo solamente escuche que estabas perdida en este castillo y vine a de que sigas el camino correcto

Luego escuche una voz que decía-Yo no creo eso-y era mi ex-novio Pete

Sam: Pete?

Pete: Si Sam soy yo tu amor desde que teníamos 14 años

Freddie: Ok, a ti quien te invito?

Pete: Que te importa

Sam: Ok dejen de pelearse por mi escuchen debo pensar no quiero ir al lado de Pete porque ya no me gustas pero hay algo que me dice que vaya al lado de Freddie

Y ahí estaba Carly en mi hombro

Carly: Anda donde Freddie-me susurraba-Es mejor opción

Sam: Escuchen creo que si debo ir donde Freddie porque-me iba asercando donde Freddie-lo amo y además él es muy sexy e irresistible con esa sonrisa de comercial y es tan tan pero tan fuerte

Freddie: Gracias Sam

Sam: El punto es que amo a Freddie.

Pete: Así pruébalo

Sam: OK

Luego nos besamos por ocho segundos y cuando nos separamos Pete se desmayo

Sam: Bueno ahora que?

Freddie: Vamos a sacarte de aquí y luego podemos ir a ver mi colección de trenes

Sam: Wow aun en mis sueños eres un completo ñoño

Freddie: Es broma Sammy-luego me beso

Sam: Disfrutare esto-y besé a Freddie

****************************Fin del sueño*****************************************************

Luego desperté y no estaba besando a Freddie sino a mi almohada

Sam: Que asco estoy besando a mi almohada

* * *

**Aggggggggg porque me salen los capítulos tan pequeños... como sea... a responder reviews**

** : Si queres saber más entonces visita mi pagina seddie novelas**

**Gianella: Gianella querida Gianella aun no entiendo porque quieres que la ponga sonrojada a Sam me has dicho "por cuando Sam se sonroja" en la escuela otra cosa recuerdas de la banana jaja**

**Gleekylover1: Lose lose, que coincidencia jajaja y justo tambien yo leo todos tus fics**


	3. Carly sale con Gibby

**HEY HEY I'M COMMING ok no ._. haha ya se que no actualizo desde hace una semana pero esque en mi escuela me dejaron más tarea que ni siquiera podia salir a la esquina bueno sin mas widi widi a mi nove**

**PD: iCarly no es mio es de Dan Schneider ( si escribo mal el apellido es porque estoy super apurada jeje)**

* * *

Carly sale con Gibby

Carly y Sam estaban en los licuados locos y Sam le estaba contando a Carly de su sueño

POV. SAM

Sam: … y en eso salio Pete trtando de que vaya para el oto lado y luego le dije que amaba a Freddie y Pete dijo que lo probara y…

Carly: y?!

Sam: BESÉ A FREDDIE

Carly: Enserio y cuanto duro, como fue?-me dijo Carly

Sam: Tranquila! Duro como ocho segundos y…

Carly: SOLO 8 SEGUNDOS, ENSERIO SAM OCHO

Sam: Me dejas continuar!-dije alterada

Carly: Ok como fue?

Sam: Fue estupendo y divertido… ah al final del sueño lo seguí besando

Carly: Woow

Sam: Bueno ya me tengo que ir a casa mamá me presentara a su nuevo novio y espero que sea rico

Carly: Bueno adiós

Sam: Adios-deje a mi amiga sola

POV. Carly

Ya que Sam me había dejado sola yo me iba a ir pero un chico me empezó a coquetear

Carly: Mmmm hola

Chico: Hola soy Logan y tu nombre cual es? Tienes cara de…

Carly: Carly

Logan: Mmm me gusta es sexy asi como tú

Carly: Mmm gracias creo

Logan: Que tal si te llevo a pasar una velada romántica

Carrly: Ya lárgate de aquí

Logan: Oye a Logan nadie le dice que no

Y en eso apareció Gibby

Gibby: Dijo que te largaras!

Logan: Si y porque lo debo hacer-luego empujo a Gibby

Gibby: Porque si no te ocurrirá algo

Logan: Que?

Gibby: Esto-y Gibby empezó a golpear a Logan hasta que él se rindió

Logan: Ya basta por favor me rindo

Gibby: Entonces fuera de aquí

Y Logan se fue y todo el mundo le aplaudio a Gibby incluso yo, luego abrase a Gibby

Carly: Gibby gracias por salvarme – en eso ellos se ven cara a cara y se dan un beso

Carly y Gibby: No puede ser- y se vuelven a besar

* * *

**Mmmm... no tuve Reviews dejenme porfassssssssssssssssssssssssss y provablemente el 14 actualize ya que el 14 es el cumpleaños de Sam Puckett (el personaje) **

**BUeno REVIEWS PORFA Y LES COMPRO UN DULCE JEJE NO ES BROMA pero quiero REVIEWS me retroalimenta**


	4. OMG

**Ok. primero perdon enserio por no actualizar pero es que tengo trabajos examenes todo pero lo bueno es que ya saldre de vacaciones como en 2 semanas y estare más al tanto del fanfiction**

**iCarly no es mio y bla bla bla**

* * *

OMG!

POV. SAM

Estaba en la salida de emergencias de Bushwell plasa era mi lugar favorito porque ahí di mi primer beso y en eso vi una sombra de un chico castaño no savia quien er

a pero el chico entro a donde estaba y era nada más y nada menos Freddie Benson

Hola-me saludo Freddie

Que hay-le dije-Que haces aquí?

Freddie: Bueno, este es mi lugar preferido.

Sam: Por?

Freddie: Pfff… no te voy a decir

Sam: Anda habla

Freddie: De acuerdo, me gusta este lugar porque aqi nos dimos nuestro primer beso

Sam: Ah, te puedo hacer una pregunta

Freddie: Claro

Sam: Te sigue gustando Carly?

Freddie: No ya lo supere

Sam: Ah bueno creo que es lo mejor porque…-no termine de hablar porque Freddie me besó muy apasionadamente y luego de 12 segundos nos separamos-Wow, eso fue lindo-Freddie dio una pequeña risa – Porque me basaste?

Freddie: Si no que ay no se como decirte

Sam: Dilo

Freddie: No es bobo

Sam: Dilo!

Freddie: De acuerdo yo estoy enamorado-eso me dijo

Sam: ya pero de quien y aun no contestas mi pregunta

Freddie: Ay Sam no entiendes, estoy enamorado de ti!

Sam: Enserio

Freddie: Si y mucho desde que nos besamos esa vez aquí

Sam: Yo también estoy enamorada de ti

-Freddie no lo podía creer- enserio lo estas

-SI-dije muy alegre

Y entonces si quieres ser mi novia- me dijo Freddie-Ten-me dio una cajita chiquita-abri la caja y era un anillo que decía Seddie

-Que nos estamos comprometiendo o que-los dos reimos y me lo puse

Y seras mi novia?-me pregunte Freddie

Mmm… creo que no, mejor me quito el anillo-me lo trate de quitar pero me hise la que no se lo podía quitar-no sale

Como que no sale a ver-se iba acercando a mi para quitarme el anillo

Tonto-le golpie en la mano-no se puede quitar porque acepto

Osea-dijo Freddie

Ese es un si, si quiero ser tu novia-el me abrazo y luego le di un beso como de 12 segundos

Vamos a decirle a Carly?-me pregunto Freddie

Vamos!- los dos caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia la casa de Carly.

* * *

**Reviews? digan que siiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


End file.
